


Exodus

by Lvbnr5_Schwarz



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvbnr5_Schwarz/pseuds/Lvbnr5_Schwarz
Summary: 夜晚还很长。留给他们继续了解对方的时间依旧有很多。





	Exodus

 

戴着头盔的高瘦男人踩着水坑，脚步急匆，避开着行人快步向前走，像是躲着什么不断纠缠着他的鬼影。在他身后，棕色头发的年长男子不紧不慢地跟着年轻人的脚步，金棕色的左眼时不时观察四周，将周边一切揽入他的脑海之中。刚刚落了雨的第四象限角落人烟稀疏，街边破旧便利店和空荡的小型酒吧依旧闪着灯光，雨气的朦胧与粉红色的刺眼霓虹灯互相交错，给街头覆上一层厚重的雾。只有几个零星的行人还留在冒着寒气的室外，而有几个人看起来是喝醉了，脚步蹒跚，偶尔互相讲几句低质量的笑话之后发出诡异的笑声。 再往下走，隔着店口的玻璃门，Colin能听到有隐约的嘈杂电子乐声传来，听上去像是高频率电子噪音。 

Colin不是特别喜欢此类场所。从尖锐的电子乐再到刺眼的霓虹灯，还有被迷雾蒙蔽双眼的行人，虚假的图腾似乎无处不在。空气中渗着降雨过后的清新空气与工业废料的味道，Colin深深吸了一口气。了解到自己恋人此时迫不于此的情况，他不会顾忌太多。  
  
Simon躲着的人并不是他，事实上一开始提出暂时离开A.R.C.总局的人是他自己——总局的氛围对自己恋人来说似乎变得越来压迫，压得他透不过气。不论是日渐增多的网络安全事件，还是高层若隐若无之中不断逼近的监视，这一切都令Simon的神经越来越绷紧。他们在工作闲暇拜访对方的时间减少了，每次Colin在仅有的时间里去管理局的另一头看望Simon时，他总能看到自己年轻的恋人枕在自己手臂上，在办公桌上沉沉地睡，黑眼圈和紧皱的眉头纠缠在一起，全息投影屏幕上还留着昨晚孤军奋m战的未完成果。事实上Simon并没有受到任何直接的迫害，他不过是责任心太重了，以至于整个世界的重量都像灌了铅一样压上他的凡人之躯。即使如此，正义感强烈的年轻人依旧不会放过一丝一毫的违和感，他会一直深挖下去，直到栖身在城市苍穹之下的黑暗彻底将他吞噬为止，而Colin不会允许这样的事情发生，即便他依旧不认同自己恋人自顾自地将所谓的“正义”之责任全都收敛在自己肩上的价值观。站在被霓虹灯染上闪亮颜色的街头，Colin回头往A.R.C.的方向看了一眼，漂浮在城市之上的巨大要塞此时变得如此渺小，原本的巨物变成与Colin摆在自己办公桌上的棋盘棋子一样的体积，一碰便会倒下。  
  
他们在下班之后，巧妙地避开了总局的监视，衬着绯红色晚霞降落到地面都市之上。二人原计划是想去Colin曾经提到过的Node 13风餐厅看看，或者去Simon好友的酒吧里坐一坐——Colin后来发现这家便是那个作为“中间人”存在着的地下交易所，轻佻爵士乐和马丁尼的味道在记忆长河深处被唤醒——然而不知是被算计好，还是自己恋人的运气就是那么倒霉，在Simon踏上扎实大地的土壤时，平时就不断骚扰着他的恼人狗仔便在暗处开始躁动。藏在节点都市里的影子似乎不只有一处，在城市表皮之下架构了世界的骨，孕育着社会的脏器，流淌在如同人流一般的血液中。信息需要流动，需要曝光率，也同样需要看客，而看客们则同样需要用植入在耳根部芯片里的网络来引导，娱乐，消遣，最后形成一整个庞大的生产链。名为Simon Jackson的男人不过是最新的消遣品之一罢了。

二人确认关系是最近才发生的事情。Simon并没有做好面对iM看客们辛辣评价的准备，于是他和Colin交换了一个眼神，便加快了脚步混入人群，而Colin则是心有灵犀地跟在他后面。Simon曾与犯罪分子周旋，而Colin则是几乎与节点民众眼里的所有威胁打过交道，于是对他们来讲，甩掉几个愣头青的记者并不是什么难事。

著名的考古学家兼游离于法律之外的盗墓者，与曾在地下世界风靡一时的传奇骇客之间的私密恋情，将会是最引人注目的极佳头条新闻。隐私与禁忌永远是酝酿流言蜚语的最佳调剂。 

快步前行着的Simon停下脚步，打望了下四周，察觉到自己终于甩掉缠人的跟踪者之后便解脱了一般地深呼了一口气，然后摘下了银色的头盔，白金色的长发顺着动作倾泻而下。Simon再次深呼吸，刚接触到冷空气的脸颊变得有些潮红，吐出的雾气把他笼罩成了一团朦胧着的金色光晕。Colin看着自己恋人有点紧张的动作，竟觉得他有些可爱，觉得这团光圈抚摸起来或许会非常柔软——现在是一个非常适合怀念自己右臂的时刻，Colin想着。Simon同时回过头，看到了Colin，就站在离自己的不远处，对自己露出不单只有绅士风度，但同样流露着只会在他面前才会溢出的温柔微笑。霓虹灯的闪烁转瞬即逝，此刻只有他们二人是真实的。Simon对他们之间的亲密关系终于产生了实感。

“……抱歉，头一次外出就发生了这种事。”Simon稍微整理了下自己的外套，“说实话我也不知道那些人对我的行程兴趣那么大，麻烦你跟着跑了那么一大圈。”

“不，没关系，能出来走走就足够了。或许你想去这家酒吧里坐一坐？”

Colin指着眼前有着浮夸广告牌的红色大门，奔涌的音浪隔着厚墙向外传递震动，除此之外还有一股充满攻击性的酒烟气不断往外钻，偶尔几个在身上纹了密密麻麻荧光纹身的年轻人像是互相缠绕着身体一般进进出出，身后留下一道混合了香水和酒气的刺鼻味，可能还有别的什么东西。Simon知道Colin又在逗他，之前积攒下来的感情最后只变成了一记白眼。Colin看着金发年轻人无语的模样，笑了出来。 

“先找个地方休息一下，走了那么久，我想你也累了。”

Simon说着，便走到街景角落，周围霓虹灯和街灯混在一起的昏暗光线打在他身上，在地上勾勒出一道狭长的影，在他身下紧追不舍。Colin默认了他的话，与年轻的男人一起远离了一整个区域的喧嚣与浮躁。他走在Simon后面，帮他挡住了一半的光源，影子也和Simon的互相融合。周围的声响渐渐归于沉寂，仿佛整个世界都被他们抛在脑后。灯光缓缓，将这个夜烫出一个又一个明亮的痕迹，他们走在路灯的影子底下。一直尾行别人从不是Colin Neumann Jr的风格，于是Colin快步跟上，与Simon平行。他的左手与Simon的右手先是触碰到指尖，好似在感受他真实存在着的体温温度，然后Colin便握住Simon的空隙，将对方的手指牢牢扣紧。Simon能感受到Colin手上的茧摩擦着自己的手心，触感很痒，令人安心的温度从对方骨节分明的手指传过来，像是正在亲吻自己指尖。体温一起传到了Simon的脸上。

只有那么些许的，Simon稍微贴近了自己和Colin的距离。

Colin似乎很少用右手触碰自己，Simon不禁开始回忆，至少在他们确认关系之后的短暂时光里他都不曾记得对方主动用冰冷的机械臂发起一段亲密接触。最一开始的亲吻是Colin捧着Simon的脸所引导的，他先是用充满进攻性的吻堵上了Simon的嘴，舌头刮过年轻人的上颚，然后左手轻抚着年轻人的脸颊，熟练的律动像是在用饱含着爱与激情的蓬勃情感去调奏一件乐器，而Simon只能跟随他的指导发出轻颤。可Colin的右手却一直僵持在Simon的手臂上，只是轻轻地抓着他，既像是排斥着什么但又不舍得将怀里的恋人放下。偶尔像是安抚Simon一样对年轻人的反应做出回应的动作，手臂发出机械性的摩擦声，但仅此而已了。同样的，Simon经常可以在他们下班之后的空闲时间里听到Colin的小提琴即兴演奏。每次都是出于一闪而逝的灵感，还有年长者心中从未燃尽的艺术熏陶，其音色像极了来自俄耳甫斯的神乐，Simon则是他恋人的唯一听众。但很多时候，他总能看到Colin会倏然地停下手里的任何动作，放下了举着小提琴的手，望向他拿着琴弓的机械手臂，一盯就是半晌，之后便放下了提琴，将他用那一刹那的热情所谱写的乐谱揉成一团，变成了被丢在角落里的未尽遗憾。在另一些时刻里，在残留下来的激情与浪漫被夜晚的困意缓缓稀释，穿梭在忙碌的晨日与被寂静笼罩的夜晚之中，Simon会看着Colin卸下自己的机械手臂，留下被机械细心围拢住的断面与一袖空荡荡的空气。熟知机械构造的Simon会帮助恋人修整他最重要的义肢，齿轮与电线接口远比终端中用0与1构成的复杂密钥更要简单易懂，而Simon会发现自己并不排斥这些活动，这和自己亲手组装乐团用的机器人一样有趣。调弄这些机械臂就像是在深入了解构成自己恋人最重要的内在一般。

Simon当然了解自己的年长恋人对人造义肢的厌恶，毕竟Colin已经在他的iM账号上多次发表过针对义肢公司BodyHack的辛辣评价。但当这些机械成为演奏家唯一的支柱时，事情就变了滋味。世界或许永远是这样的自相矛盾。

Simon轻轻地握紧了他手心里的唯一温度。

“你真的就那么厌恶科技吗？甚至连现在属于你一部分的身体也要一起被否定？”年轻人不禁发问，雾气围绕在他们身边 

Colin眯了眯唯一露出的左眼，金棕色的眼瞳之中折射着暗涛汹涌的思虑。

“我一直都对任何代替人类真实性的无机物质感到厌恶。”Colin说道，“神经假体装置与人造感官回路所产生的电流永远只是虚假的模拟罢了。肉体所产生的血液流动、条件反射、还有对真实当下所产生的触觉，是这些机械永远无法带给我的。”

“就像现在，我是在真正地触碰着你，感受着我的挚爱。而不是通过机械在我大脑里模拟出我正在触摸你的感受。这太过虚伪。”

真实、虚伪、Colin Neumann Jr 一贯的说话口吻。然而他从手上传来的温度真实存在。

“可是这些依旧是你的一部分。”Simon感觉自己手心正在出汗，“你现在的一部分。”

照着道路的灯光忽暗忽亮，闪烁的视线导致Simon无法看清对方的表情。在另一头，Colin若有所思地看着Simon，然后笑了出来。

“是的，确实是我的一部分。即便我再排斥这些安在我身体上还时不时传送一些电流的废铁，我总归是要适应这个的。Mr.Xenon的说话口气依旧没有变呐，让我想起我们头一次见面时的第一次争吵呢。”

“……你怎么突然提起那个？” 

Simon皱了皱眉头，又露出不耐烦的表情，但并没有什么攻击性，只不过是他下意识的行为。

“不打不相识，你说是吧？”Colin说道，“这世上可是充满了令人期待的未知事物。”

Simon不知道他说的是不是实话，从交往到现在，他在读懂Colin Neumann Jr这件难事上可能只些许进步了一点。但看懂自己恋人脸上闪而即瞬的表情流露却并不是难事，因为Simon Jackson最会做的事情就是察觉他人的情感，他只是不擅长表达。他能感受到Colin身上有意无意之间溢出的孤独——先驱者的孤高，思考家的愤慨，还有35岁男性对知音的觅求——和Simon一样，Colin也是一个站在世界顶端俯视人间的智者，但他寻求的是真相，是引导世人，如同带领凡人走向福音的先知，而Simon渴求的是被伸张的正义，是普通人的幸福。

所以他们究竟是如何在一起的呢？Simon不知道，也想不明白，只是被一种内心深处最真实也是最强烈的感情强流指引着。而Colin或许是从Simon身上，从这位他一开始认为是个毛头小子的天才身上看到了不一样的光，是比在灯光下从Simon白金色秀发上折射出的柔软光圈还要耀眼的色彩。

夜晚的潮湿空气渐渐变得更加冰冷了起来，Simon不禁吸了吸鼻子，冷风如同往常一样刺骨。Simon也不能保证他们是否真正脱离了狗仔们的视线，但他却可以在心底感受到一股浓郁的暖意。或许是从Colin身上传来的，他想着，向着身边的人再次投去了隐蔽的视线。Colin的面孔一如既往地尖锐，总是刺在Simon内心最敏锐的地方惹得他那里不舒服，但或许是爱改变了他的想法，他学着去接受这种感受。殊不知Colin其实也在观察着Simon，年轻人的表情就像桌上最明显的书籍一样易懂，他可以看到年轻人的睫毛轻颤着，好似一对柔软的蝴蝶，看起来正在暗中思索着什么，而奇怪的是，Colin发觉自己久违地失去了正确判断对方感情的能力，于是独眼轻轻地眯了起来，而这转瞬即逝的神情则被Simon撇见了。

如果Colin摘下眼罩之后的样子会是什么呢，Simon默默想着。

 

—

 

世界喧嚣，今夜的Node 08依旧是繁华的不夜城。

旅馆里的光线很暗，房间自带的灯似乎坏掉了一盏，而外面漂泊的霓虹灯也对照明毫无帮助，于是Simon干脆自暴自弃地把窗帘拉上了，留下满屋的影子与疲劳还有一堆形而上学又无处倾泻的感情同Simon作伴。

他们在外面逛了一晚上也没寻得可落脚的地方，而待在外面越久，被认出来的几率就越高，于是Colin提议今晚或许可以在外面过夜，等第二天早上再回到A.R.C.。他们找了一家略显偏僻但看起来足够舒适的旅馆来歇息。这家叫渡鸦旅馆的建筑是罕见的仿照史前人类文化而构建成的复古建筑，进去之后，镀金的边缘镶嵌在触目可及的任何表面之上，在灯光下仿佛被金色光芒包围，门口还摆了两只精心雕刻过的乌鸦雕像。人并不多，但前台留着小胡子，头发也被发胶干干净净地固定好的服务员的笑容依旧实诚。Simon想Colin一定很喜欢这种地方，事实上他也确实没有猜错，只不过这种地方对于Simon来讲可能更像是侦探推理小说里的绝佳案发现场。

来到这种仿佛与主流世界相隔的地方带来的好处便是被认出来的几率被大大地减小，而大部分人似乎也不会料到摇滚乐团的Xenon会在这里出现，于是Simon只是些许修改了一下旅馆的监视镜头便没再担心了。他如释负重地倒在松软的沙发上，被一股从内心不断蔓延而上的身体疲劳感深深地往下压，但同样也有一股安心感在支撑着他，安抚着他的神经。Colin在他之后去浴室清洗，Simon能听到浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的声响。在盯着角落的墙漆已经裂成一块一块的天花板时，不久之前涌上他心头的好奇感再度萌发，因此Simon抬起了手，盯着自己手上迴折的血管凸起看了半晌。

等他注意到身边的脚步声与酒店沐浴露的清香往他的方向走过来时已为时已晚，机械臂冰凉的触感抚上了他的手臂，然后轻轻地环绕着他，像是被冰凉的蛇鳞缠绕，一个吻在他额头上落下，自己的头发也被轻抚弄得乱七八糟。Simon听得见耳边愉快的轻笑声，止不住自己脸上渐起的热度，只好往Colin的方向撇去一个没有任何威慑力的眼刀。Colin穿着领口大开的浴袍，表情和往常一样令他烦厌，但Simon发现他并没有戴着他往日不离身的黑色眼罩，与左眼形成强烈对比的绿色右眼直愣愣地盯着他，像极了一块绿色的翡翠，闪着能刺穿人的光芒。

确实很迷人，Simon没头没脑地想着。

Colin察觉到对方发愣的视线，年轻男子的脸微妙地散发着温度，便发问道：“在想什么，Simon？”

Simon尝试着不让自己的情感外露，别过头，有些小声地嘟囔了一句。

“很适合你……我是说你的那个义眼。”

明白了年轻人暗藏在心里的奇妙感情究竟是什么了的Colin便心照不宣地笑了笑，抚摸着Simon柔软头发的手变得更肆无忌惮，Simon再次愤然地瞪了他一眼，尝试把自己年长恋人从自己身边轻轻推开，脸红得像刚烧开的开水。

夜晚的风一直在被窗帘遮住的窗外叫喊，室内的光线依旧昏暗，但足以为二人的栖身之地提供庇护。镀金的室内装饰反射出的光组成一段温柔的金纱，轻轻覆盖在二人之上，古木建筑的墙壁散发出清透的天然清香。那些形而上学的感情依旧憩息在Simon身体里啃食着他的理性，于是他干脆地转过身，把笼罩在自己身形之上的Colin往下拉，在他唇边留下一个有点紧张但依旧轻柔的吻。Colin并没料到对方会直截了当地出击，但他还是游刃有余地给予回应，然后把年轻人有些单薄的身体从沙发上拉了起来，两具身体重重地落在了旅馆的大床上，互相传递着心跳。

“Colin……”Simon有点气喘吁吁，打断了年长恋人的动作，而对方正在轻轻吻着他的颈窝。“为什么是我？ ”

“我需要有能力的人。”Colin说道，炽烈的呼吸打在Simon被脱掉一半衣服的肩头上，“但到最后，我发现我需要的不只有这些。”

Simon没有说什么，但他心照不宣地明白了对方的话。

夜晚还很长。留给他们继续了解对方的时间依旧有很多。房间里的灯光骤然地熄灭，只留下两具互相渴求的灵魂，最后的激情像是在水面留下的一道涟漪，然后便慢慢消失了。

 

End

  



End file.
